


Fantasy on Ice randomness

by DreamingOf4A



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Hyperactive skaters/post-ice show high, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOf4A/pseuds/DreamingOf4A
Summary: Yuzuru is tired. Javier and Johnny are not. Teasing and confusing innuendos occur. Yuzuru is the most confused, but in the end...





	Fantasy on Ice randomness

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an attempt at a fun kitten Yuzu story, for FaOI Kobe. But it got derailed badly... It was fun, though. Sorry for any and all OOC-ness. I was a passenger in this story, too, they took over and I had no word to say in it.

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives._

With a big sigh, Yuzuru let himself fall into one of the chairs set up backstage. He was still panting and he was as wet as if he’d just stepped out of the shower. With his clothes still on.

The second show in Kobe was over and, if he were to be honest, so was he. It’d been hot that day. So hot even the ice had melted partially. And he was really bad with heat anyway, so he felt completely drained.

He startled when something cold was placed on his arm. He looked up to his coach smiling and handing him an ice cold vitamin drink.

“Well done, today, Yuzu. I’m proud of you.”

The champion grimaced as he accepted the drink and took a few sips.

“Pop the loop, fall on toe… not best performance.”

“Not the best conditions either. But that’s not what I was talking about.”

Yuzuru nodded, because he knew. Brian was proud Yuzuru hadn’t joined the quad battle in those conditions.

“You are an evil little thing, though!” a familiar voice said, in still quite thick Spanish accent, as Javier plopped into the seat next to his.

“Evil?” Yuzuru asked, feigning innocence 

“Making your rivals jump in those conditions, but refusing to jump yourself.”

“That not evil. Fans want to see.”

“See what? The rest of us breaking our necks?”

Yuzuru cringed a bit, because the falls had been pretty bad.

Next thing he knew, though, Javier’s strong arms wrapped around his shoulder and the Spaniard brought him close to his sweaty body.

“I’m kidding, Yuzu!” Javi said, smiling brightly. “Don’t be silly. Everyone knows you wouldn’t hurt a fly. In fact, everyone knows you’ve saved one on the rink, even.”

“It was bee, not fly.”

“Even worse.”

“Bee worse than fly?”

“Yes, bees sting.”

“Silly Javi. Bees make honey. Flies do nothing. They just sit on shit and then on food. Ugh.”

“... did you just say shit?”

“Yes. So?”

“Brian! Yuzu’s got a potty mouth!”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Javi, he’s been cursing in Japanese since before he came to Canada.”

“What is potty mouth?”

“Maybe, but I don’t understand him in Japanese!”

“It’s easy. In fact, his favorite “kuso” means “shit”.”

“Hey! Javi! Brian! What is potty mouth?”

“Ah, I didn’t want to know that! The idea was precisely that because I couldn’t understand him in Japanese it didn’t count!”

“Hey! What is potty mouth??”

“Who has a potty mouth?”

“Johnny-san! Javi say I have a potty mouth! What is it mean?”

“Papi! Why say something like that about this precious angel?” Johnny asked, holding Yuzuru close.

“He said “shit”.”

Johnny gasped. “Oh, who corrupted my precious angel?!”

“Ha…?” 

Shoma said something in Japanese which made Miki and Nobu burst out laughing.

“Shoma-chan. Tell auntie Johnny what you just said.”

Shoma’s eyes widened and he ran off. Literally. Claiming a bathroom emergency and causing another round of laughter.

Johnny turned his look to Miki and Nobu, who both froze a little under his expectant gaze.

Yuzuru almost spontaneously combusted when another strong arm landed on his shoulders.

“Why are they so silly? Yuzu is a young man, is only natural he curse…” Evgeni wondered.

“Both Javi and Johnny just enjoy messing around like that.” Jeff explained.

“And Johnny lives for the drama. So he will make a drama out of anything if given the chance.”

“Shoma say if only you knew everything Yuzu say in Japanese…” Miki revealed with a giggle.

Johnny and Javi let out identically shocked gasps and turned as one to Yuzuru, who shrunk a bit closer to his idol.

“Yuzuru! Pet! What has happened to you?!”

“Johnny, leave the kid alone.” Evgeni said.

“But, but… he used to be innocent!”

“He still is. He has no idea what you crazy people are talking about.” Brian interfered. Yuzuru nodded fiercely, because he really had no clue.

“Johnny! Leave it to me! I… I’ll make sure Yuzuru will be pure again!” Javier said, putting on a hero image.

“Super Javi to the rescue, huh?” Miki chuckled.

“Yes. I shall purify Yuzu with my love!” Javier declared and a lot of cheers and awws and wooos cheered him on. Meanwhile Yuzuru turned bright red and looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him.

“Oh, please. You’ll only dirty him more.” Johnny said as he walked out of the room, presumably to go remove his make up.

“I will not!” Javier sputtered in outrage.

“Why not?” Miki asked with a naughty look. 

Several eyebrows raised at that, especially amid rumors of Javi and Miki being back together.

“What?”

“Why not dirty him?” Miki smirked.

“Why would I dirty him?”

“Oh, I was just thinking that with his performances lately, Yuzuru might actually want to be… dirtied...”

For the first time, Yuzuru actually understood what Miki was hinting at and he blushed hard.

“OK, have mercy on the half-dead, confused kid.” Brian interfered, even as Javier had lost his playfulness and was now studying Yuzuru with a completely different expression. One that gave interesting chills down Yuzuru’s spine.

“M-Maybe I do...” he said, a bit hesitantly. Because there were quite a few people around.

“What?” Brian asked, looking partly confused, partly amused and partly worried.

“Maybe I do want to be dirtied...” Yuzuru said, meeting Javier’s gaze and holding it, even as he felt himself blush again. “Or maybe… I am already dirty...”

The Spaniard’s eyes flared and Yuzuru gasped a bit. Evgeni coughed then to cover up for Yuzuru, then spoke up.

“We still have a show tomorrow, so we should all rest, instead of discussing laundry.”

Yuzuru blinked. “Laundry?” Had they been discussing laundry.

“Laundry is important. Yuzu. I’m quite sure your mother was asking about yours earlier.”

“Eh?”

“Javi. She said she’d be happy to help with yours, too. I suggest you two go look for her. I think she was in the South side changing room earlier.”

“But… I’m going home tomorrow...” Yuzuru asked, now completely confused.

Before he could ask more, Javier grabbed his arm and dragged him away, muttering something about how his laundry just could not wait anymore.

Brian, Miki, Jeff and Evgeni were left staring after them with various degrees of amusement on their faces.

Brian turned to Miki first and was a bit surprised to see her smile warmly.

“Don’t look at me like that.” She said and Brian was reminded that she was a very straightforward and strong woman. “Those two idiots have been skirting around the issues for way too long.”

“Amen. They have bets going at TCC about when they finally realize it.” Jeff said.

“I know. Sadly, I lost. I seriously thought it’d happen sooner than this.” Miki said and the other three stared at her. “What?”

“Weren’t you dating Javi until just recently?” Brian asked.

“So? I’m not blind. Plus, there aren’t many women who would really mind their boyfriend having a boyfriend.” She said, poking out her tongue at them before walking away.

“Women… I’ll never understand them.” Evgeni said and the other two nodded.

“It’s things like this that make me really happy I’m gay.” Brian said and Jeff nodded as Evgeni chuckled.

“Oh, trust me, it can get worse.” the Olympic champion reassured them. They collectively shuddered.

Meanwhile, in the south side changing room, which was devoid not only of Yuzuru’s mother but also any other living creature, as it hadn’t been used, Yuzuru found himself pushed against a wall and, with a whispered “gomen ne”, he felt Javier’s lips on his.

Kissed.

He was being kissed.

By Javier.

His eyes widened and he had a little freakout, because he couldn’t believe it was happening, but then he felt Javier pulling away, probably interpreting Yuzuru’s reaction as a negative one, so the younger man threw out his hesitance and surprise and shyness and did what he’d been wanting to do since Javier had given him that look. Or in fact, much longer than that. His arms flew around Javier’s neck and he tilted his head and returned the kiss with unbridled enthusiasm.

Finally, he could be the sexy cat he’d been aiming for. Javi’s sexy cat.


End file.
